Life According to Jubilee
by Shusoran
Summary: Jubilee is taken to the X-mansion for treatment and Wolverine's contemplating taking revenge on her attacker. Troubling dreams and revelations force Jubilee to wonder about her place in Generation X.
1. Relentless Sunday

Jubilation Lee sat up with a start, heart pounding and breath shaking. In an attempt to clear her troubled thoughts, the young mutant looked around the room. As usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Even the time, 3:30 AM, was routine. The death of her parents haunts her in her dreams.

**Life According to Jubilee**

Disclaimer: I don't own Generation X or any Marvel characters. I don't own Sugar Bombs. Mr. Gayan belongs to Fujin: Wind Goddess. Dashes (-) denote telepathic thoughts and telepathic speech (Jonothan).

**Chapter 1**

It's Sunday morning a day in which I, Jubilation Lee, usually enjoy while I have it. Not this time though. I had that stupid nightmare this morning ("morningmare" maybe) and I don't think Sugar Bombs are going to help. Maybe I can just-

- Children, assemble in the cafeteria. NOW. -

So much for extra sleep. I'll come down in a minute...

- Jubilation...don't try me... -

"Alright already, Frosty! I'm comin'!!"

Seven children merrily waltzed into the cafeteria where Emma Frost patiently awaited their arrival. Actually, they more or less trudged in while Emma was tapping a finger on lunch table permanently stained with tomato sauce and who knows what else. She is not a very patient woman in the least and was less than impressed by the time in which they arrived. It took them a whole three minutes.

"When I say 'now' I mean it. Now then, I've come to the conclusion that it's time you roomed with some of the human students. Some students are suspicious as to why all of you get along when you, seemingly, have nothing in common. Your transition with the human students will become.easier if you actually learned to live with them." Emma explained carefully.

"Great. Sounds perfectly logical." Monet droned.

"Shyeah, great idea! Ooh! Why don't we show them the Danger Room??" Jubilee squealed.

"Most def! Then, we can show 'em our costumes too!" Angelo mock-squealed.

"I'm glad you two find this humorous. Keep it up and you'll both be in detention for the rest of the year. Sound fun?" Emma emphasized the question with a, less than humorous, thin smile.

"Good."

"But Ms. Frost", Everett spoke up, " isn't this a sort of dangerous? What if there is an emergence and we need to change into our costumes?"

- Simple. We wear them underneath our clothes. - Jonothan answered.

"Right. After we bathe or something." Paige added.

"I guess at night, we'll have the cover of darkness if anything goes wrong, oui?" Monet asked.

"Correct, children. Then, it's settled. Come by my office this afternoon and claim your new room assignments. Dismissed."

"Hmm...so I'm roomin' with a Linda and an Odessa. They sound interesting." Jubilee mumbled sarcastically.

Jubilee scoured the halls until she found room 2C. It was either the fact that Wolverine trained her to track down things quickly or her sheer impatience that enabled her to find the room in record time. Once found, she stood outside of the door struggling with the idea of entering. As far as she was concerned the human students raided her territory. With a hefty sigh, Jubilee finally enters the room.

'So far, so good...eh, spoke too soon.' Jubilee thought.

One girl was frantically buzzing about the room in an attempt to achieve some kind of order. The other was staring out of a window as if some hidden force kept her there.

'Uh, whoa?'

The frantic girl wore a simple white blouse with a peter pan collar, a sweater vest and a red and black plaid skirt. On her legs were white knee high trouser socks and on her feet, penny loafers with actual pennies inside. The other wore all black, shirt, pants and all. On her head rested a black beret.

'Yeah, okay...talk about extremes...'

Jubilee finally stepped inside and slammed the door.

"OH! Our new roomie is here! Isn't that swell Odessa?" chirped the bee.

"The tides of time predicted your arrival, weary traveler of the hallowed halls."

"Yeah, great...nice to meet ya...Linda and...Odessa."

"Oh this is ever so wonderful! What's your name?" Linda clasped her hands together eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Uh, Jubilation Lee, but call me Jubilee."

"Swell! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Linda proceeded to vigorously shake Jubilee's hand.

"The chipper and the lost. The lost will be found again." spoke Odessa.

"Um, swell...yeah so I'll just unpack then." Jubilee took a second glance at Linda. She began to shake violently from trying to hold in her laughter. She then laughed aloud.

"Hey now, what's funny over there?" Linda asked in a pseudo accusing voice.

"D-um, nothin'...just remember somethin'...a movie I saw once." Jubilee replied. This answer satisfied Linda. 'Geez, she's gullible.'

Jubilee shook her head. ' Am I the normal one in this room? Man, that's ass backwards.'

Somewhat settled, the young mutant began to give her side of the room her own personal touch. She hung wall scrolls of Sailormoon, Godzilla, and Tifa Lockheart of Final Fantasy VII fame. Several poster of her favorite music artists joined her wall scrolls giving her side of the room a cluttered look.

"Perfect." Jubilee nodded.

Glancing around the rest of the room, she nearly went into diabetic shock when her eyes traveled on Linda's side. Posters with the slogans "A's are terrific" and "School is cool" lined the wall neatly. Each poster was framed in one inch with cardboard and laminated to prevent wrinkling. As if the poster weren't enough, the bedspread had a large decal of a worm reading a book and wearing a graduation cap. The message: "The early worm gets to learn".

'What the hell...'

Odessa took no liberty in decorating her side of the room. Drab and unenthusiastic, much like the keeper,

'This IS HELL' Jubilee sighed.

She was snapped out of her reverie when Linda suddenly hopped beside her.

"...What?" Jubilee glanced sideways.

"Jubies, I have color labels for your schoolbooks. That way, you can keep them neat and orderly on your shelf."

'Didn't I say call me JUBILEE?' she thought. "Ah, thanks but my books ain't goin' on the shelf. They'll be on the floor or in the closet."

"Now, now, that's no way to treat a book."

Linda proceeded to rearrange Jubilee's bookshelf. She removed all of the comic books and magazines.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Jubilee inquired.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't use filthy words like that!" Linda chirped, tapping her on the nose. Jubilee wiped her nose and arched an eyebrow daring Linda to do it again.

"There!" Linda stepped back to admire her work.

"Uh, whatever...thanks..."

"You're welcome!"

"Riiight..."

"You're going to be fun, I know it."

"Oh really? How you figure?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Great." Jubilee mumbled.

"Hmm..." Linda stared at Jubilee.

Jubilee shifted uncomfortably. "What, why are you starin' at me?"

"Just making an observation. You're very unusual."

"I'M unusual? Oh, come on..."

"Yup!"

"Sure you're right."

"Really!"

"Uh huh. Look, I'm going to the caf. See ya later." Much. Jubilee added the last part under her breath.

"Okay. I'll finish tidying up and Odessa will be...doing whatever it is she does."

"Later." Jubilee shut the door.

Once in the hallway, Jubilee let out a breath. Some Sunday this was turning out to be.

"Ugh." She grabbed the bridge of her nose.

"Wassup, chica?"

"Oh, hey Angelo."

"Problem?" he asked.

"Get this..." she proceeded to describe her roommates.

"Whoa. Dat's kinda messed up. Yo, I got a jock and a band geek. They don't bother me though."

"Lucky you." She sighed.

"Aw, c'mon. It's not THAT bad, right?" Angelo was trying to hold in his laughter, rather unsuccessfully.

"That's what I like about you, so understanding..."

"Heh. Goin' to the caf?"

Jubilee began walking toward the double doors. "Yup."

"Cool. I'll come with."

As they walked in, they were greeted with smells of tomato sauce, some unknown fried meat, and pineapple. Because it was Sunday, not many students were enjoying the five star meals they frequently serve. All of the rest of Generation X had the same idea and were already sitting with their delicious, hard earned meals. Jubilee and Angelo chose the meals quickly, albeit wisely, and soon joined the others.

"Hey guys." Jubilee said with the enthusiasm of a brick.

"Wassup people. I had the damndest time tryin' to decide between the electric green Jell-O and the five week old apple pie." Angelo was a lot more cheerful.

"What's wrong, J?" Everett asked with pure concern. 'Like you care.' She thought. "Well, I was just tellin' Ange here about my new roommates."

- You're bummed 'cause of that, luv? - Jonothan asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't you be if you roomed with a school marm and a nut job?"

"All the more reason you should get along with them, Lee." Monet quipped.

"Fuck you."

"Watch your mouth, little girl." Jubilee and Monet, apparently, don't get along. Monet's favorite past time is playing mind games with Jubilee and she made that clear in a one of one sparring session. Monet has a relationship with Everett and it is known by everyone, EXCEPT Everett, that Jubilee cares for him. Unfortunately, it comes as no surprise to Jubilee that Monet suddenly fell for him too. Everett has a winning personality that anyone could fall for.

"Chill, J." Everett reasoned.

"Ah knew this would get ugly. C'mon Jono."

- Right behind you, Paige. -Jonothan and Paige dump their trays and leave.

The remaining four ate in silence, mildly enjoying what was called "chicken". The vegetables that donned their trays had a half-frozen quality giving them a texture somewhere in between crunchy and mushy.

"This food is awful. Je suis finis." Monet pushed her tray to the side as well as Everett. The couple began to have a conversation. In between thoughts, there was a great deal of hand holding and fawning. Monet was satisfied with the result; Jubilee was fuming and instantly became jealous.

"Ange, she's trying to get a rise out of me...and it's working..."

"Stay cool, Jubecita."

"What's the matter? Are you having trouble with your eyes, Jubilee?" Monet smirked. Before anyone could blink, Jubilee lunged across the table and attempted to punch Monet in the face. Monet anticipated this attack and easily dodged it.

"Oh, what was THAT? Did big bad Wolvie teach you that?" she sneered.

"Why I oughta." Jubilee lunged at her again but this time Angelo grabbed her. He was unsuccessfully holding her back. He could have easily used his stretching ability but there were some human students around enjoying the show. Everett was completely stunned by the outburst and he became immoblile.

"Fight! Fight!" screamed one student.

"Get her!"

"Yeah, catfight!"

Monet sighed. "Forget it, Lee. You couldn't beat me on you BEST day."

This statement only fueled Jubilee's anger. Remembering what Wolverine actually taught her about fighting through anger, Jubilee decided to become innovative. She blocked her thoughts to defer Monet from reading her mind. To distract Monet, Jubilee threw her tray at her. Monet sidestepped the tray, providing Jubilee with a short opening. Taking full advantage, Jubilee moved at a startling speed and punched Monet square in the stomach. She reeled back mildly surprised and arched an eyebrow.

"Not bad, Lee." Monet's eyes glinted dangerously.

"J, what's your problem?! Why?" Everett asked finally snapping out of his stupor.

"Oh shit..." Angelo breathed.

"What's going on here?!"

All eyes turned to the front of the lunchroom where a solitary teacher stood, arms folded. Mr. Gayan, also known as 'Sergeant Asshole', was a tall man with an even bigger attitude. No one liked his class and they usually transferred out as quickly as possible. All weren't so lucky though.

"You there! What happened?" he pointed at Monet.

Monet smirked. "This student assaulted me for no apparent reason. I warn you, sir, she is a problem student."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes! She decked her!" spoke one student.

"What?! Man, she got provoked!!" Angelo shouted.

"Shut up! Troublemaker? Name. Now!"

Jubilee sighed. "Jubilation Lee."

"Nice name." He replied sarcastically. Jubilee grit her teeth. "Look, I don't like students like you. You think you're big and bad? Come with me to a faraway land named 'Detention' and see if you can handle that. Get a move on!"

"What? I didn't even..."

He loomed in her face. "Don't talk back. Ever."

Jubilee silently left the lunchroom with Mr. Gayan in tow, but not before shooting a death glare at Monet. "As you were!" Mr. Gayan barked. No one dared disobey.

"M, that was low...Ev, how could you let Jubilee get busted like that?!" Angelo yelled.

"How could YOU?" Everett shot back. "Are you okay Monet?"

"Of course, no harm done." She answered.

"Good. Honestly, I don't know what came over her."

"YO! Ev, you just gonna let your girl bust J?!" Angelo exclaimed.

"Well, she DID punch Monet."

"After Monet PROVOKED her, Ev."

"What are you talking about? Jubilee was the one that-"

"Save it. Monet, why'd you do that to Jubilee anyway? It wasn't like you were hurt or nothin'." Angelo could understand why Monet had it out for Jubilee.

"Because."

"Because...?"

"Oui. Parce que."

"Si. Porque..?"

"Angelo, no more games. Look, Jubilee was out of line and needed to be punished. If she wants to carry on like a child, she derserves to be treated like one." Monet explained as if it were the obvious.

"Ev?"

"Well, Ange, she DID attack Monet."

"Did anything I said earlier register, Ev?" Angelo strained.

"What do you mean? I don't get what you're trying to say." Everett tried.

"Forget it, bro. If you ain't noticed by now, you never will. Adios." Angelo dumped his and Jubilee's trays into the nearby trashcan and left the lunchroom.

Once outside of the cafeteria, Angelo punched the wall. "Why does she put up with this? She's already got too much to deal with as it is."

'Man, I always in up in trouble. It ain't half fair I tell ya. Monet got me landed in detention and I probably won't hear the end of it either. Everett sold me out. Damn you, Everett. After all I try to do for you and this is the thanks I get. I'm always getting crapped on.'

"Hey! Pay attention! Keep writing ' I will not fight in the lunchroom or anywhere else' until you arm falls off!" Mr. Gayan snarled.

"He's gotta be kidding..." Jubilee mumbled.

"What, little lady?"

"Nothin' dude. Don't get you panties in a knot." Jubilee didn't care about the trouble she could get into. As far as she was concerned, it couldn't get any worse.

"I don't like your tone."

"So?"

"THAT does it!! March your carcass to the headmaster's office!"

"What? That's not fair!"

"This is what keeps you in trouble. You talk back too much. Perhaps the headmaster can fix that."

"Please. Don't. I'll be good. Promise." Jubilee whined sarcastically.

"Alright. I see. MARCH YOURSELF TO THAT OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!" Veins were literally popping out of Mr. Gayan's head.

"Aww...sheesh...okay."

"And I"m coming along to make sure you don't get lost."

Jubilee walked to Emma's office with her eyes closed. She's been there so many times that she can walk there with a blindfold without running into the walls or a door. She opened her eyes when she reached Emma's desk.

"Thank you, Mr. Gayan."

"Oh, you're welcome." he dismissed himself with a brisk close of the door.

"What now, child?" sighed Emma. Sean was away visiting his daughter which left Emma in charge of the whole school.

"Well, Frosty-,"

"Ms. Frost."

"Like that, huh? Well, MIZ Frost, MISTER Gayan is stressed out."

"Try not to waste my time, Jubilation."

Jubilee sighed. "Okay. Monet and I kinda got into it so I decked her."

"What?!" Emma shot up from her chair.

"Yeah, well, she was givin' me grief. Ms. Frost she's been attackin' me everyday. You know, mentally and stuff."

"And when will you learn to be an adult and ignore it?"

"Hold up, Ms. Frost. Lemme get this straight.I'm supposed to let her attack me? And then I'm supposed to pretend it doesn't happen? You know what, that's BULLSHIT!! You can take you bright "idea" and shove it up your frosty ass!!"

Reflexively, Emma slapped Jubilee in the face. She soon regretted her action. Jubilee stood stunned but never losing her defiance as she instinctively held her face. Although she was wounded physically, her mental wounds were greater. Jubilee felt as though no one cared about the mental beatings she occasionally experienced. Nightmares of her parents, on top of Monet's mental trappings, were enough to send her over the edge but it never did. The one time it does, she is slapped in the face for it. Emma felt all of Jubilee's emotions fully understanding why her young charge was so difficult to deal with at times. She realized that Jubilee always pretended nothing was bothering her and it was taking it's toll on her. In all honesty, Emma fully recognized that, for her age, Jubilee was quite mature for her age when she allowed herself to be.

"I'm sorry Ms. Frost. I shouldn't have lost it like that...I dunno what's wrong with me today..."

Emma raked a hand through her hair and sighed. "No, it's alright.I didn't realize what I was asking you to do until now. I apologize."

Jubilee nodded quietly.

"Let me see your face." Emma carefully examines the child's face and was relieved when she realized no real physical damage was done. She took a moment to look in Jubilee's eyes in an attempt to apologize once more. Emma held her gaze for a while amazed at how understanding yet, at the same time, disturbingly hollow Jubilee's eyes were.

'She closed her mind. Since when did she get the ability to control her mental shields?' Emma thought worriedly.

Jubilee looked right through Emma. She stared ahead as if her guardian was not in the room at all. She sat on the floor in a weakened daze emotionally spent by the events of today. Emma kneeled at her side hoping to bring Jubilee out of her emotional daze. Jubilee was aware of her presence and, to her surprise, was comforted by it. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and sobbed into her shoulder. For the first time, Emma embraced Jubilee as a mother would trying to comfort her and ease her suffering.


	2. Monday Already?

**Life According to Jubilee**

**Chapter 2**

'Argh. I hate Mondays. There's all those teachers and boring classwork. My favorite part of it all is breakfast. Yup. Donuts. Me and Wolvie would eat about two dozen donuts before starting the day. You know, when I was with the X-men. Ha, gotcha. Anyway, I need this food to keep me awake in class. Let's see..did I do my homework..crap I didn't. Oh well. I guess I'll go to the caf to eat.'

"Hey, Jubecita. Is Frosty gonna hang ya for yesterday?" Angelo tapped Jubilee on the left shoulder. Predictably, she looks on the left only to find that he's standing on her right. Oldest damn trick in the book.

"Nah. No sweat." she stuffs a piece of donut in her mouth. "You know, she's not as bad as she seems."

"Whew! For a while there, I thought you was toast! Did you sic Frosty on Monet?" Angelo is grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope. M's not worth it." As much as Jubilee can't stand to be in the same room with her at times, she's above taking revenge on her for the time being.

"Of course Everett didn't even stick up for you." He frowned.

Jubilee amicably claps a hand on his shoulder. "Angelo, as long as Monet's in the picture Everett's never gonna notice that I'm a girl."

Angelo jumped a little and turned away. "Wonder how he missed that.." he coughed pulling his collar.

"Ah, what did ya say?" Jubilee asks while noticing his constant squirming. She noticed something that almost resembled a blush.

"Uh, I said 'your earrings are phat'. You know, how it says your name an' all."

"Yeah, okay.."

Angelo waved wildly at the air. "Anyway, I prolly should get ready for class. Gotta finish my homework and stuff. Did you do yours?"

"Not really."

"Better hurry up. See ya!"

"Later, ace!" Jubilee waved. She absently straightens the tie of the mandatory uniform and brushes crumbs off of her skirt. Fishing around in her backpack, she takes out her half-finished homework assignment and haphazardly fills in any blanks she left. Decided that her work was satisfactory, Jubilee half-heartedly walks to class.

Angelo stared at the ceiling of the classroom. He counted at least seven hundred tiles and still had more to count. He's never taken such an interest in ceiling tiles before. Although he would admit it to no one, Jubilee was heavily on his mind. He couldn't help but appreciate how much he has in common with her. Of course, he also appreciated her attractiveness despite the fact that she was a bit younger than him. Angelo was always fascinated with her blue eyes as it wasn't a common trait for any Chinese people. To him, that very feature suited her perfectly, because in his eyes she wasn't a common girl. Becoming overwhelmed with his thoughts, he put his head on the desk and covered his ears. He received a curious stare from Monet but decided to ignore it.

'Damn it.' He cursed. These feelings were a little strange to him but not entirely foreign.

"Alright class, today we'll discuss chapter six. I hope everyone read the chapter because I will be asking questions. Now then," Mr. Gayan was cut short when the door opened. "Ah, Miss Lee, so glad you could join us." All eyes turned to the door.

"No problem. Started not to come though." Jubilee closed the door loudly. She then proceeded to take her seat next to Monet.

"As I was saying, I will be asking questions about the chapter. Who wants to volunteer for the first question?"

Monet raised her hand. Jubilee looked at her and scrunched her nose.

"Alright, Monet. Here's an easy one. According to what you have read in the chapter, is the United States a two party government or a multiparty government?"

Monet sighed. "Technically, several parties run for office: Democrats, Republicans and the minor parties. In reality, the third parties never win and can be easily swallowed by either the Democratic or Republican parties. In reality, we seem to have a two party system since almost no one votes for the third parties."

"Good. Well said." Mr. Gayan nodded. "Okay..Jubilee, there's no way you can get this wrong. What is lobbying?"

Five years later Jubilee looked up from her drawings of her friends and teachers. "Huh?"

"Do you want to fail?" He impatiently drummed his fingers on his desk.

"'spose not."

"Answer the question. I will NOT repeat it."

"Lobbying is anyone receiving compensation to influence legislative action." Jubilee droned.

"Well...I'm impressed. You are more intelligent than you look." He laughed.

"Whatever, dude.." Jubilee stole a glance at Monet who was trying her hardest not to hide any laughter. In disgust, Jubilee threw her eraser at her.

After a long discussion of policy making and lobbying, class concluded much to the students' appreciation. Above the clamor of idle chatter and the cacophony of zippers, Mr. Gayan announced a quiz for the following day. Jubilee stood outside of the door waiting for Angelo.

"Hey Jubes, wait up!" Angelo hollered. He turned to see her leaning against the wall. "Oh, there you are."

"Man, did you see how he played me? 'More intelligent than I look' my ass!" Jubilee shook her head. "As if-hey!!" A student running into her head on cut her short. They collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Watch were yer goin' you goon!" she grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." The young man pulled Jubilee to her feet.

"Normally, I'd kill ya right about now, but I'll make a slight exception for you." Jubilee smiled. Angelo became slightly jealous. He couldn't understand why so he blamed it on his big brother attitude towards Jubilee.

"No harm done, right? Well, I better get going. Hope to run into you some other time." The boy flashed his perfectly white teeth.

"Sure. Feel free." She was slightly disturbed by his perfect smile. 'Who in the world has perfect teeth like that?' she thought. She watched him walk away. "Who told him to look so fine!" she mused.

"Dios...ready to go, chica? Angelo growled.

"Whoa, what got into your briefs? You jealous or somethin'?" Jubilee chuckled elbowing him lightly in the side.

"I wear boxers and no, I'm not jealous. You can look at anyone you want. Even Jonothan."

"Starsmore?! Yeah right! He's so depressing sometimes!"

"You could cheer him up with jokes and X-men stories." He stretched his arms as if emphasizing a real point.

"You makin' fun of my X-men stories? I 'm telling you could stand to learn a thing or two from my experiences." Jubilee folded her arms indignantly.

"Uh huh."

"Look, I'm skipping the next class. What about you?" she poked him in the chest.

"Hey, why are you poking me?" he moved her hand. "Yeah, I'll skip too."

"Let's go then." Jubilee opened the double doors that lead to the outside world. Once outside, both were greeted with the smell of fresh pine trees and radiant sunlight. The spot of choice was up in a tree where all of Generation X sat when they wanted to relax. Once settled into their places up in the tree, the simultaneously exhaled.

"Man, I hate school." Angelo groused while loosening his tie. "These mondo preppie uniforms don't help either."

"You should give a little character to it." Jubilee showed of her footwear: combat boots. According to the dress code, one was not allowed to modify their uniform. It wouldn't be the first time Jubilee disregarded a rule.

"Yeah, maybe." Angelo grew silent unsure of how he should continue the conversation. He wanted to ask her about Everett because he was concerned about Jubilee getting her feelings hurt. Truth is, he wanted to watch over her and protect her from reality because she's had hefty doses of it already. He was certain he wanted to ask her about it.

"Uh, Jubilee, I know Everett's your best friend but do you think you should continue your friendship? He's hurt you a lot and stuff because he doesn't notice you. You sure you wanna live wit that?"

Jubilee fixed her gaze on the sky. She is drawing strength from the thoughts of her mother. Angelo notices that she does this when she's distressed. "Well, I'm not sure anymore. True, in a sense he betrayed me but I can't hold that against him. I 'm his friend and even though I don't like it, I'll support him during his time with Monet even if he doesn't realize that I exist."

"Dios, Jubilee..you're so dedicated to everybody. Why?" Angelo couldn't understand how Jubilee would help others even if no one appreciated her actions.

"I gotta do my part. Everyone has a purpose and maybe that's mine. I just hope that someday the favor will be returned, you know?" she looked at him. Her eyes gleamed merrily.

"Or maybe you're just trying to buy your ticket into heaven early."

"Yeah that too." She laughed. "Thanks, Ange. You're always good for a laugh."

"No problemo-hey! So, I'm comic relief now?" he used his extra layers of skin to look like a sad puppy.

"Whoa...when did you learn to do that?" Jubilee breathed.

"Kinda recently. I can look like Quasimodo too."

"Neat." She stared up at the sky once more. She looked as if she was trying to hear a hidden message in the wind. Jubilee missed her mother and father everyday of her life. She kept them in her thoughts everyday for fear of losing memory of them. She snapped out of her reverie. "I can stay out here all day."

"Want to?"

"Huh?"

"Well at least up until lunch."

Jubilee smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."

In the cafeteria, Jonothan, Everett, Paige and Monet were sitting at their usual lunch table. All of them noticed the absence of their other teammates and couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.

"They're together a lot these days." Paige mumbled.

Everett heard her comment. "Yeah, they always do stuff together. They probably cut class again." He chided. He was an advocate of education.

Monet struggled with the idea of eating her lunch. She absently poked at her Salisbury steak. "Oh, let them be. They're not hurting anyone but themselves." She chewed the steak slowly as if she were eating a bug.

- They'll be here. See, here they come. - Jonothan studied his steak debating if she should give it to Paige or Everett. He couldn't eat it if he tried.

"You should've got the hoagies." Angelo chuckled while putting his tray on the table. "Why does this feel like deja vu?"

Jubilee sat down as well. "Hi guys. Salisbury steak? M, Jono, you shoulda got the hoagies."

Monet chose to ignore the comment. Jonothan nodded in agreement.

- Makes no difference to ME, luv. I can't eat it anyway. -

"By the way Monet, you're welcome." Jubilee said suddenly without looking up from her food.

"Why should I be? I didn't thank you for anything."

"I got Emma to let you off the hook."

"Let ME off the hook? Lee, you're the one that threw the first punch. Just like the ape you are." Monet tossed her hair back.

"Let's not bring that up, please." Everett cut in, exasperated.

"Alright. Monet, let's just forget the whole thing. Bygones and all that crap." Jubilee offered her hand.

"Very well. However, I hope you don't have illusions of you being the bigger person. You're only doing what you should afterall." Monet simply continued to eat.

Jubilee clenched her teeth but chose to remain silent. She didn't want to lose her temper and hit Monet again. Just as soon as she lost her temper, her gained it once more. She deemed the situation unworthy of a temper tantrum and chose to let things go. Although the duo bicker constantly, they hold no true hatred for each other.

"Monet that was a little cold, don't you think?" Everett asked.

"Everett, there is no need to pacify the situation, it's finished." Monet explained cooly.

Angelo suddenly choked on his food and spit it out on his tray.

"Ew! Gross! Your tray looks like barf city!" Jubilee laughed. She tried not to spit out her food as well.

"That is disgusting, Espinosa." Monet soured.

"Mind your business, Monet. This is between me and my tray." Angelo drank some of his iced tea to wash down the rest of the food.

The group continued to eat their lunch until the final bell rang. Once they all had a sufficient amount of nourishment, they made their way to the final class of the day. Monet went to kiss Everett and suddenly backed away from him.

"Everett, what did you eat?!" Monet asked overwhelmed by the smell of garlic.

"Um, the daily special. My breath smells that bad?" Everett breathed into his hand and immediately scrunched up his face. He popped a breath mint into his mouth.

"Can't be any worse than your breath, Monet." Angelo teased.

"Oh, that's tres drole, Angelo. However, you'll never know what it's like to kiss anyone. So keep practicing on your pillow." Monet linked her arm into Everett's and they walk away together. Everett found the comment very funny but he had no idea that Angelo didn't take it lightly like he usually does.

"I not that damn desperate!!" he shot back. Her comment got under his skin.

"Don't worry about it Angelo." Jubilee punched him in the arm lightly. "Truth is, you're not a bad looking guy at all. Just as long as your skin isn't melting or anything."

Angelo swung at Jubilee playfully. She always knew how to cheer someone up. He rubbed his goatee. "Thanks. I know I'm one hot brotha though!" he dramatically ran his hand through his cropped hair and threw his head back. "I ain't never kiss no pillow in my life!"

"Funny how Monet knows so much about it." Jubilee quipped. Angelo exploded into laughter. They proceeded to their next and final class.

At the end of the school day: 3PM.

"Finally. School's over!" Jubilee stretched out her arms. "FREEDOM!"

"Hell yeah!" Angelo agreed. "Got any homework, Jubecita?"

"Eh, yeah. English Lit. Shakespeare."

"'A Mid-Summmer's Night Dream'?"

"Nah. 'As You Like It'."

"Don't think I ever read that one. Want a 'study buddy'?"

Jubilee arched an eyebrow. "'Study Buddy'? Sure. We might as well fail together."

"I'm smarter than you look, chica!" Angelo grabbed Jubilee in a headlock.

"Hey, let go!" she tried to free herself from his grip. "C'mon...I can't breathe!!" Angelo howled in laughter.

Monet and Jonothan were watching them in the distance. Both found the display amusing.

- I wonder if they notice how ridiculous they look. - Jonothan turned to Monet.

"Here's the bigger question. Don't they seem to get along TOO well?"

- Hmm. You have got a point. I wonder if Everett even noticed. -

Monet continued to watch Jubilee and Angelo. "Everett won't notice until he sees that those two have permanently 'hooked up'."

- You think so? He hasn't even noticed that Jubilee's a girl yet. Aren't you giving him too much credit? -

"Perhaps." Monet responded absently. She watched with envy as Jubilee ruffled Angelo's hair to free herself of the headlock. In return, Angelo pushed Jubilee into a random classroom. The teacher looked confused as Jubilee stumbled into the room. With a quick nod, Jubilee dashed out of the classroom and caught up with Angelo. She stole his necktie and twirled it above her head. She then swung it wildly at Angelo, who simply laughed at the sight of her. Jubilee whipped him in the torso with his tie.

"Ha! Gotcha right in your mittens!" Jubilee exclaimed in a pseudo-British accent.

Angelo pointed his index finger into the air. "I am NOT through yet! Engardee!" he yelled in a pseudo-French accent.

"Why are they butchering our accents like that?" Monet asked.

- Beats me. - Jonothan tried.

Angelo sat on Jubilee's bed. The reason he was in her room in the first place was to keep her company while she studied. He noticed that her bed smelled like shampoo. Peach shampoo.

"You use 'Herbal Essences' chica?"

"Don't be a wise guy, Ange." Jubilee continued to read her textbook. Angelo read her comic books.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jubilee suddenly shouted. She walked over to the window and threw it open.

Angelo ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "NO! Shakespeare is NOT worth killing yourself over! Don't do this.."

"I'm sorry, there's no other way..."

"Jubilee..."

"I gotta go study on the roof! It's too stuffy in here! Can't you understand my needs?!" Jubilee asked in a shrill voice. She and Angelo burst into laughter.

"We need to get an Emmy for that performance." Angelo chuckled.

"Yeah. You comin' or what? Are you game or are you lame?"

"Dis barrio boy is GAME."

Once on the roof, Jubilee decided she would study tomorrow. After all, why do today what you can put off 'til tomorrow?

"Isn't it cool up here?" Jubilee lay on her back staring up at the sky. It seems to be her favorite pastime.

"Yup. I ain't never do this before 'til I met you." Angelo replied.

"I'm so cool."

"Whatever, chica."

"You know, when I was-"

"With the X-men..."Angelo finished.

"No, I was gonna say when I was IN CALIFORNIA I would sit on rooftops all the time. I had nothing else better to do anyway."

"What was it like being an orphan on the street?" Angelo wanted to know her background and how she managed to be the cheerful firecracker that they all know.

"It was HARD. Sometimes I'd cry thinkin' I was gonna die. I wanted my parents so bad it hurt. I barely had food to eat and clothes to wear and so I wound up stealing so I could live. I used to live in the mall so I could rob the stores and the raid the food courts. After awhile I began working as a sideshow freak showing off my powers and stuff for peanuts. I used to go from foster home to foster home and sometimes I was mistreated. Before it could get any worse, I'd run away and be back out on the street."

"Okay, so how did you meet the X-men?" Nothing made sense to Angelo.

"Gateway. I got teleported to Australia while following the X-men. At the time, I had no idea what kind of people they were. All I knew was that they were mutants. I met Wolverine the day he was being crucified. Every since I saved his life, we just clicked. You know, Angelo, he's like a father to me. I can't imagine living without him." Jubilee exhaled as if she were holding her breath.

"Oh, I get it now. That's so cool. The both of us had it pretty bad. We got a lot in common. We've come a long way." Angelo sighed.

"Sure have." Jubilee reached into her backpack and procured two ice cold iced teas. She handed one to Angelo. "A toast, Angelo. To us, for surviving."

"I'll toast to that."


	3. It's As Sneaky As a Poisonous Dagger

**Life According to Jubilee**

**Chapter 3**

"Class, I have spoken with the headmaster about the trip I talked about two weeks ago." declared Mr. Gayan. "Since I have clearance to take you, we will go today. Pack your schoolbags and meet me in front of the main building. I WILL leave you behind if you are late."

The entire class moved with a speed that was usually uncommon to them first thing in the morning. In less than a minute, everyone was out of the door and on their way to the main building. Jubilee decided to grab a snack for the bus ride. She quickly made her way to the cafeteria where she came across a tray full of individually wrapped snack cakes. With deft fingers, she filled her school bag with at least twenty cakes. She took extra care in doing this quickly and quietly so as not to get caught. When she was satisfied with her rations, Jubilee made her way to the main building.

"Okay, look at the paper I gave you yesterday and find out who you are grouped with. If you were absent yesterday come get you assignments from me. If you lost your paper, too bad." Mr. Gayan marched on the bus and took his seat in the front.

"Whose in your group, J?" Angelo tried to look at her paper.

"Let's see...I'm stuck with Monet and Everett. Oh, that's cool." Jubilee mumbled. "MONET AND EVERETT??" The whole class turned and stared at her. "Uh, sorry."

"What about US, Lee? Oh, that's right you ARE in my group." Monet laughed.

"Really?" Everett beamed. "Just like old times, right Jubes?"

"Kinda, but plus one..." Jubilee grumbled.

"Can we all board the bus TODAY? I'll leave all of you right here. Get a move on!" Mr. Gayan yelled.

Everyone filed into the bus and took their desired seats. Jubilee opted to sit in a seat by herself. The morning was already proving to be aggravating and she expected it to get much worse. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. She felt someone sit next to her and immediately faced them. It was Angelo.

"Tough luck, Jubecita." Angelo pat her on the shoulder.

"Aw, it's no big deal. I guess." Jubilee leaned back on the window. She closed her eyes once more in an attempt to alleviate her oncoming headache. "Of all the luck."

Angelo sat with her for several minutes. He knew there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better. He was more concerned of how thin Jubilee's patience was. He was well aware that she pretended not to have problems for the sake of everyone else. As far as he was concerned, it was unhealthy. Sooner or later, everything will come crashing down on her and he hoped would be there to save her.

After awhile, "Well, I'm gonna sit with my group now. I'll see ya later." He ruffled her hair. "Hang in there!"

"Okay." She said more to the window than to Angelo. As far as she was concerned, the day couldn't get any worse.

The bus ride was about a little over an hour to get to Boston. The destination was a historical museum. Because it was a political science class it was only fitting to go to a museum that displays American political history. Of course, Jubilee was in no mood to walk around a boring museum with information about dead men and their politics. Then again, the dead men were a lot better than dealing with Monet and Everett.

'Life... sucks... butt.' she grimaced.

Jubilee opened her eyes and discovered that they arrived at the museum. She wasn't exactly ready to deal with it yet.

"Alright you little brats, remember your groups, stick with them, and meet in the lobby at 1:30 sharp. Enjoy." Mr. Gayan gestured to the rest of the museum as if it was an amusement park. Unsurprisingly, he finds it to be the perfect amusement park. "Oh, by the way, I want all of you to write a paper about the information you collect as a group. You must settle on ONE topic and write about it. Due tomorrow." He received a collective groan from the class. He simply smiled.

Jubilee walked over to Everett and Monet. "Well, what should we do first?"

"I guess we can just look around and take notes. It can't be that hard." Everett suggested.

"You two go right on ahead. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find the ladies room." Monet briskly walked in the direction of the information desk.

'Ha. For once, she doesn't know something.' Jubilee smirked.

Everett turned to Jubilee. "Hey, J, can I ask express something to you?"

"Shoot, Ev." Jubilee sighed. She knew perfectly well what he was going to express.

"Okay. Well, I think Monet's the one for me."

Jubilee looked at him incredulously. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I'm in love with her. Do you think I'm getting in way over my head?"

Jubilee looked sullen. Everett didn't notice. "She feels the same way about you, right?" Jubilee sighed.

"Yeah."

"Well as long as you both share the same feelings, everything's cool." She suddenly became agitated. "Man, why are you asking me anyway? I thought I was considered too young by you guys." Deep down she knew that Everett would come to her before anyone else. Today, though, she wasn't feeling at all generous with advice.

"Jubilee, what's been up with you lately? It's not like you." Everett used to her being happy-go-lucky. So was everyone else.

"How do you know what's like me or not? Ev, to be truthful, you've haven't been paying attention to me lately. You don't have a clue." Jubilee said harshly.

"How 'bout you give me one." Everett said with exasperation.

"Okay. Monet."

"What? What's wrong with her?" Everett suddenly sneered. "I get it. You're jealous. You're jealous of Monet. You can't deal with the fact that I love her. You can't deal with the fact that she's the best thing that's happened to me. You're supposed to be happy for me but you diss me instead!" Everett threw his hands in the air in a huff.

"You LOVE her?" she asked in disbelief. " And I'm jealous of HER? What the fuc--you know what? Later for you. I'm CONSTANTLY there for you. Now, all of a sudden, I'm the liver and onions and Monet's the five star meal." Jubilee shook her head. "But I ain't dissin' you, you're dissin' ME."

"How am I dissing you? You've been going at it with Monet for no reason, what did she even do to you?"

Jubilee's face darkened, full of rage. "Everett! She's been picking at me for the longest freakin' time and I'm getting sick of it! Shit, why am I even explaining myself to you? I don't owe you anything."

"Look, what do you expect me to do? My best friend and my girlfriend can't even get along. I have to do what's best for..."

"Your relationship. I get it, don't worry. Whatever man, I'm outta here."

Jubilee turned and walked in the other direction. Everett watched her and was surprised when she stopped. He figured that she came to her senses and that she was going to apologize. Instead of turning around completely she only turned her head.

"Even through all of this Everett, I'll STILL be there for you. Whenever you need some help, you can call on me. I won't let YOU down." Jubilee continued walking once more with no real destination in mind. She decided she would tour the museum, do her own research and then regroup later. Everett stood frozen in place as the reality of their encounter smacked him across the face. He desperately wanted to make amends with Jubilee but felt he would do more harm than good. For now, he figured he would let everything pass and prayed that Jubilee would forget. Monet returned from her journey to the ladies room and discovered Everett looking sullen.

"What happened, Everett?" she asked although she already knew.

"I'm not sure. Jubilee said I dissed her and I'm not sure how." Everett shrugged.

"I presume she went to do her own research then?" Monet looked down the hall Jubilee previously walked.

"I guess, but shouldn't we find her? You know, so we don't get in trouble." Everett found it easier to worry for his grades than Jubilee's feelings. He immediately headed in the general direction Jubilee previously walked. Monet grabbed his hand.

"Everett, leave her alone. Let HER get in trouble. We have work to do." Monet dragged him down the opposite hall.

Three hours had passed since Jubilee's troublesome confrontation with Everett. She now wished that she hadn't spoke her mind. Any other time, Jubilee expresses herself without a problem. She is a lot more careful with friends, taking extra care not to hurt their feelings. The situation, however, calls for more drastic measures in this case.

Jubilee completed the dull task of gathering information for the group paper. Her stomach was growling and she needed to find Monet and Everett. She opted to speak to Monet directly in her head.

- Monet, are you guys finished yet? -

After a moment which seemed like eternity, - Ah, Jubilee. Yes we're done. You realize if "Sergeant Asshole" found you wondering without your group your grade will get docked.-

Jubilee rolled her eyes. - Look, I don't care. Just come meet me at the gift shop. Okay? -

- Bien. Don't get lost or anything. Think you can handle that? - Before Jubilee could retaliate, Monet closed the link.

"Bitch." Jubilee huffed.

Jubilee waited for Monet and Everett to arrive. Just as she indicated, Monet arrived in five minutes flat.

"What took ya so long?" Jubilee popped her gum.

"We ran into a tour group. Jubilee, when will you stop running off like some immature child?" Monet groaned. "Oh, right. When you grow up."

"I got two words fer ya. What. Ever."

"Um, shouldn't we pool our resources now? We got a group paper to write." Everett cut in.

"Geez." Jubilee raked her hair. "Let's worry about the paper later. We gotta meet in the lobby."

"For once, Jubilee is right." Monet laughed lightly.

"Actually, it's been more than once."

"Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. TWICE, then."

"You know what..."

"C'mon, we better hurry." Everett walked ahead.

The trio walked down a series of hallways almost getting turned completely around. The layout of the museum was almost irrational. Hallways turned into one another making the lobby impossible to find. Once at the lobby, Everett and Monet joined Angelo and all of the other students. Mr. Gayan arrived and, shortly after, everyone made their way to the buses with the exception of Jubilee. Jubilee's absence was not noticed.

Jubilee slowed her walk as Everett and Monet greeted Angelo. She was putting her books in her schoolbag and decided to stop because she couldn't focus on both walking and packing her books. From time to time she looked up from her task in order to keep track of the class. Eventually she became completely distracted upon sensing a predator's presence.

'What the...?' She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate on her surroundings. 'Someone's here...' Relying solely on street smarts, Jubilee listened carefully for any sort of movement. Not satisfied with the results, she continued walking with the intent of luring the attacker out of hiding. The lurker didn't take any of her bait, which worried Jubilee a great deal. Her thoughts began racing.

'Shit. What if it's Sabertooth? He's got it out for me.' Jubilee readied a dagger that she keeps concealed for protection. 'Whoever it is, they picked the wrong day to fuck with me.'

She felt someone coming up behind her. At the last possible moment, Jubilee whipped around bringing the blade of the knife with her momentum. Her attacker was mildly surprised and amazed at the sharpness and speed of Jubilee's attack but the attack did not connect. The attacker grabbed Jubilee's wrist, turning loose the knife, and flipped her over. Jubilee immediately rose to her feet but was still spinning from the counter attack. She caught sight of a small object speeding in her direction. With the speed of an Olympic athlete, Jubilee dodged the offensive object. She caught the smell of what tipped the end of the object. Poison.

Jubilee suddenly smirked. She spoke, never dropping her guard.

"Well, hello to you too."

Angelo stared idly out of the window. He was not prepared for the long tedious ride to the academy. He decided to see where Jubilee was sitting on the bus. Turning almost completely around, Angelo looked about the bus. He couldn't locate her and opted for asking Everett or Monet, whichever one he wanted to deal with, where she was.

"Hey Ev, where's Jubecita?" Angelo asked across the aisle.

Everett, who had his eyes closed in a vain attempt to rest, turned and faced Angelo. "She's probably in the back of the bus. You know how she is." He closed his eyes once more.

"But I don't see her."

"Stop worrying, Ange. She's all right. Now, let me rest."

"..."

"Hey, Ev?"

"What?!" he growled.

"I don't think she's on the bus." Angelo snarled. "Don't that worry you?"

"It's no surprise that she got left, Angelo. Jubes is ALWAYS fooling around." Everett turned over. "Yo man, she'll get back all right."

Angelo folded his arms. "Shyeah. If you say so. Thanks for nuthin'". Angelo looked out of the window. 'J, I hope you're okay.'

"So, you remember me, child."

"Damn right, Viper. What d'ya want?" Jubilee was not in the mood to deal with Wolverine's wife. Actually, she had no idea if she should run or kill her.

"I see you and all of your friends were in Hightown and you didn't bother to visit me." Viper stepped closer to Jubilee. "I told Logan I would kill anyone who comes to Hightown without my permission. That includes you, little one."

"I ain't afraid of you or anybody else. So cut the shit." Jubilee took one step closer to Viper.

Viper laughed. "Are you challenging me, Jubilation?"

Jubilee's blue eyes pierced into Viper's. "No, just statin' a fact. You can TRY and kill me if ya want. But ya gotta...catch me first." Jubilee flashed a sample of her powers blinding Viper in the process. Using her newfound opening, Jubilee ran out of the museum. As she ran toward the door, she noticed security guards sprawled on the floor. It was then she realized that Viper was truly serious about killing her. Every guard in the vacinity, while still in one piece, was incompacitated.

'Oh my god...I gotta get outta here.' Once outside, Jubilee ducked down a series of alleyways. She knew she couldn't lose Viper but she could buy herself a very miniscule amount of time. Jubilee always believed that any time is good time no matter how small.

Once they arrived back at the academy, Angelo wasted no time and hastily strode toward Emma's office. Since Monet and Everett took no action about Jubilee's absence, Angelo took it upon himself to do so. Without so much as a knock, Angelo threw the door open to her office and rushed to Emma's desk.

"Miz Frost, we got a situation."

"Angelo, can't you see I'm busy? You should try knocking also. Since Sean is on his vacation, I have to do all of the paper work." Emma looked up from her work suddenly picking up his thoughts. "Jubilation is missing." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sorta. I guess she's still at the museum. But that's not like her." He leaned on the desk. "Why would she wanna stay at a museum anyway?"

"I'll try to contact her mentally, that is, if she isn't already blocking me out." Emma stood up and walked over to Angelo. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel. I've been picking up your thoughts recently."

Angelo squirmed. "All of them?"

"Well, yes. Don't worry, it's only natural." Emma smiled then grew serious. "I've been worried about her lately, Angelo. It seems she's...detached and distracted."

"Detached? So you think she ran away? Angelo shook his head slowly. "Nah, Emma, she wouldn't just run away."

"Well, let me see if I can reach her." Emma closed her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Emma ceased her concentration and sighed. "Damn...she's closed her mind deliberately as if to prevent anyone from knowing where she is."

"Whoa. I didn't know Jubes could do that..."

"Start the Jeep, Angelo. I'll gather the others." Emma walked briskly out of the office.

- Children, meet behind the science hall. NOW. -

- Did you hear that? - Jonothan spoke directly into everyone's head.

- Yeah. I wonder what's going on. - Everett said as they all headed for the door.

- We better hurry. - Paige urged.

- Right. -

"Miss Frost, what's going on? Everett looked around. "Where's Jubilee?"

Emma rubbed her temple. "That's the situation. Come, I'll explain in the Jeep."

Everyone packed into the Jeep quickly and quietly. Everett was quieter than everyone else. He felt guilty about Jubilee's absence. He ignored the fact that she could've been in danger when Angelo pressed the issue earlier.

Everett buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Ange. I should've listen to you earlier. I should've done something."

"Too late now, amigo." Angelo fumed.

"Enough. It won't help if you obsess with what you didn't do." Monet interrupted.

"Children. You should concentrate on a plan." Emma advised.

"I wish Jubilee was here." Paige mumbled. "She would say 'when I was with the X-men' right about now."

Monet groaned. "Why are you acting like Lee is dead? I'm certain she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself to prevent that."

- Gel's got a point. I bet Jubilee's waiting for us to come right now. -

Jubilee had run herself to exhaustion. She decided to stop and let Viper find her. Less than five seconds later Viper stepped out of the shadows.

"I've been waiting, child. I'm tired of playing games with you." Viper secretly prepared a poison-tipped knife. "Poor Logan. He will be distraught about your demise."

"You couldn't have come here just ta kill me. Why are you really here?" Jubilee stalled in an attempt to break Viper's concentration.

Viper knew what she was trying to do. "It won't work, little one. You'll regret the day you were born." She lunged at Jubilee at lightning speed. Jubilee tried to dodge her attack but she was not fast enough. The knife that Viper concealed stabbed her arm. Shocked, Jubilee jumped back.

"Ugh...what a cheap trick and I fell for it." Jubilee held her arm, which was now leaking blood. Everything in Jubilee's vision began to swim. Determined not to let the poison overcome her, Jubilee steadied her footing and glared at Viper. "And YOUR tricks won't work either. You forget that your Logan trained me."

Viper regarded Jubilee impressed by her agility and knowledge of martial arts. "I see that he certainly has."

Jubilee glared at Viper defiantly.

"But why are you with those inexperienced children when you have so much more promise?"

"Someone's gotta teach 'em." Jubilee maintained an air of indifference.

"Jubilation," Viper said evenly, "You could do so much better. From what I gathered, you believe you don't receive the respect you deserve."

Jubilee rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Don't try ta tempt me. I know whatcha tryin' ta do and it ain't gonna work."

"Suit yourself, child. You know what the truth is." Viper turned away from Jubilee. I'll let you live...for now. But do you see your friends here? If they care so much, why didn't they come by now?"

Jubilee watched her walk away. She pondered what Viper had said. True, her friends had not arrived. Surely someone noticed her absence but maybe they didn't care. Jubilee absently touched her arm and soon regretted it. She was still poisoned and needed to treat her arm fast. She walked back to the museum and sat on the curb watching the police and EMT workers rush in. There was no drug store that sold an antitoxin for her arm.

'Maybe they'll show up.' She hoped. 'Ah, hell why would they? Maybe I should catch a bus.' Jubilee suddenly pitched forward and heaved. She felt as though she could throw up her breakfast. The poison was taking its effect with a vegeance and she struggled to keep herself stable. Jubilee was in no mood to faint in public and be robbed of her things.

The Jeep pulled in front of the museum. Emma parked the car and jumped out of the car. The other students followed suit. Emma looked around feverishly searching for Jubilee. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted her but quickly recovered. She noticed that her young charge had taken a few hits and looked ready to faint on the spot.

'Oh god.' Emma dashed toward Jubilee and quickly knelt beside her. Jubilee looked at her rescuer weakly but with relief before finally allowing herself to succumb to the poison.


	4. Dreams of a Reality

**Life According to Jubilee  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

"Jubilation, I will ask you again. Tell me what you know of the X-men and I will let you go."

"Yeah right, Bastion! I'll tell ya this much." Jubilee spit on the floor of her cell.

"You little bitch." He took a fistful of hair in his hand and slapped her in the face. "Tell me!"

"You can slap me all ya want. I ain't tellin' ya nothin'!!"

"Then you will DIE!"

Bastion grabbed Jubilee and shoved her into a room filled with torturous devices. She shoved her toward a device that looked like an electric chair. He strapped her into the device and tightened her restraints. For a pleasure all his own, Bastion smacked her in the face once more.

"If you don't stop doin' that..."

"You'll what?" Bastion turned toward a wall and proceeded to speak into a hidden microphone. "Daria, let's make this a...shocking experience for the LAST X-man."

Jubilee struggled against her restraints. "Get a sense of humor, Bastion."

The android named Daria switched on the machine with much uncertainty. Within a few moments Jubilee's screams filled the entire complex. Every part of her body was being torn apart by the electricity. As the voltage increased, the pitch of her screams increased. Jubilee was losing consciousness slowly and could no longer feel the rest of her body. In defeat, she closed her eyes and allowed herself a chance meeting with death itself. Suddenly, she felt someone tearing and slashing her restraints.

Jubilee's eyes were sore and damaged. She struggled to open her them and much to her surprise she discovered that she was not blind. Swirls of color overwhelmed her vision and make her nauseous. A blob of yellow danced in front of her. Jubilee rubbed her eyes gingerly to adjust her vision.

"Who in the...?" She squinted her eyes. "Wolvie... I knew you'd come..."

"Hey darlin'. Gettin' inta trouble again?" Wolverine hugged her.

"Yeah. Hey...where's everyone...else?"

"They did not come for you, child."

"Wha...?" Jubilee did a double take. She discovered that Wolverine was no longer holding her. "Viper?! How?!" she jumped back in surprise.

"Where are your friends? Did they notice you were gone?"

Jubilee looked at her surroundings. She discovered that she was no longer in Bastion's base but was now on the grounds of the academy.

"Look around well, little one." Viper gestured towards a giant tree where Generation X sat. They were talking excitedly and they didn't seem to notice that Jubilee was not amongst them. "They do not miss you."

"Sure they do. I bet they're worried 'bout me right now." Jubilee defended hastily and assertively although her voice betrayed her fa?de.

Jubilee glanced at her "family" once more. Paige was reliving a date she once had with Tristan Brawn. Brawn. His grandfather was the reason why Jubilee's parents were killed. It just so happened that her father was bullied into laundering Brawn's money through his bank. When her father decided to expose Brawn, Jubilee's parents were whisked away from her in an instant. Because of that fateful day, the burden she bore was her nightmares of what she could've had with her parents. Paige never considered that by dating Tristan she was slowly killing Jubilee inside. Of course Jubilee never faulted her for that. She wanted the best for Paige even if it did involve dating a member of the very family that killed her own.

"Face it, they do not notice that you are gone and they will not notice if I kill you now." Viper laughed. She immediately drew a long katana and rushed toward Jubilee. Viper stabbed her directly in the heart and pinned her to a tree. Jubilee screamed in surprise and wiggled violently trying to free herself from between the tree and the blade. "That is what you feel all the time, is it not? What a pity, you lived alone and now you will in the same manner!"

Jubilee struggled to speak failing miserably. Her breathing was ragged and forced. Making one last attempt to free herself, she unleashed her powers. She temporarily blinded Viper but it did not last for more than a few seconds. Viper pressed the blade further into her heart.

"A-aaaaahh!!"

"It hurts so bad, doesn't it?" Viper cooed. "You can end this by giving in. Give up on them. They already gave up on you."

"N-no...even so, I can't..." Jubilee shuddered under the sword. The pain was becoming too much to handle.

"Think of your mother and father. No one will love you as they did." Viper shoved the blade in her chest completely and smiled when Jubilee didn't scream. "You have an amazing amount of endurance. That will be your downfall someday."

"My parents... Mom, Dad..." Jubilee, to her credit, remained conscious through this painful ordeal. "the X-men...I have...a family..."

"You do not." Viper ripped the sword out of her chest. "And you never will."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Jubilee began to thrash wildly and wailing as the pain in her mind worsened. Wolverine reached out to her and was met with a punch in the face. He scrunched up his nose and shook the blow off. He desperately looked around the room for other options.

"Jeanie! Get over here! Kid's thrashin'!"

Jean rushed towards the bed. She sat by Jubilee's side and immediately placed a hand on her head. Jean used a mind sedative to subdue her. Slowly, Jubilee ceased thrashing and her wails turned into quiet sobs. Soon after, she feel asleep once more. After a few hours, Jubilee opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She stared at Jean, eyes full of fear.

"Honey, are you alright?" Jean gently stroked Jubilee's hair. She then turned to Wolverine. "It's a good thing Emma brought her here when she did." She whispered.

Jubilee took a few moments to gain awareness of her surroundings. She shook her head to scatter the images of her nightmares. Her sapphire eyes had lost their child-like eminence now revealing a darker more adult quality. She stared Jean still slightly unsure of where she was. Slowly it came upon her that she was no longer in Massachusetts but in West Chester County, New York. Jubilee looked toward Jean seeking an answer as to why she had taken a sudden "field trip".

"Jean, why...am I here?"

"Viper poisoned you and you needed to be treated as soon as possible."

"Viper..."

"Viper?!" Wolverine suddenly jumped up full of rage. "She WHAT?! I got six reasons why she shouldn'ta poisoned ya!!" He unsheathed his claws.

"Logan..." Jean tried. "Think it over..."

He turned and faced Jean. " I thought about it! Nobody fucks with MY kid!!" Jean sat in a chair and rubbed her temples. There was no reasoning with this man.

"Uh, Wolvie, chill is good." Jubilee smiled weakly. Wolverine decided to take his seat again.

"How do you feel, Jubilee?" Jean swiftly changed the current topic.

"Fine. Never better." She lied.

"Try to be careful today. Your arm is slightly injured."

"Right, okay."

"Alright. I'll tell Emma you're up and about." Jean kissed the top of Jubilee's head.

"Go do that..." Jubilee buried herself further under the covers.

Wolverine stood up and began pacing wildly around the room. He was anxious to tear Viper apart. The more he paced the more he began to doubt slicing her into chicken cutlets was enough. Maybe diced chicken. Wife or not, Viper sealed her fate and had an appointment with death.

"Chill, Wolvie. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor." After watching him tear a new path into the floor, Jubilee carefully got out of bed and walked behind him following his every move. As he was pacing, he sensed Jubilee behind him and turned around. She copied his pace, facial expression and all. Upon seeing how ridiculous they both looked, he stopped pacing and chose to sit in a chair.

"Aw, c'mon, Grumpy! It's okay!" Jubilee walked behind the chair and grabbed Wolverine in a hug. She squeezed him tightly and rocked him back and forth. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm hungry."

"Shouldn't ya be in bed?"

"Ah, I feel FINE. Really! 'Cept fer one thing: I'm hungry."

He ruffled Jubilee's hair. "Aright, what do ya wanna eat?"

"Sugar Bombs."

"Perhaps you shouldn't eat those just yet, Jubilation." Intruded a female voice.

Jubilee turned and faced the doorway. "Huh? Oh, hey Ms. Frost."

"Hello." Emma closed the door behind her. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah. I'm HUNGRY, Frosty."

"Take 'er to get somethin' ta eat, Emma. I got somethin' ta do." Wolverine walked toward the door. He paused. " An' kid, don't try ta talk me out o' it." He continued his trek.

"I didn't say a word." After watching Wolverine trudge out of the door, Jubilee dressed in her street clothes.

Emma watched her carefully to make sure she didn't reinjure herself. She was surprised to see Jubilee moving around as if she didn't get attacked hours ago. Even though she claimed to feel well, Emma wanted to be certain that she was capable of getting around without aid.

"Alright, Jubilation. let's get you something to eat." Feeling like an overprotective parent, Emma took Jubilee by the hand and began to head for the kitchen.

The young girl seemed content with this even if she would be too embarrassed to admit it. Suddenly, Jubilee paused causing Emma to stop as well.

"Ah, YOU'RE gonna cook? Um, I don't wanna put ya through too much trouble."

"Are you saying my cooking's terrible?" Emma feigned sadness.

"No, I'm just sayin' it's not too good either...no offense or anything." Before Emma could react Jubilee ran downstairs.

"That little devil..." Emma put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She looked into the infirmary briefly before shutting the door.

Jubilee waited for Emma at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at her mentor innocently trying to take advantage of the soft side Emma tries to hide. Her mentor's face softens up slightly.

"I'll have you to know that I have some of the greatest culinary skills in the world." Emma folded her arms indignantly.

"Uh, yeah. Can I still have some Sugar Bombs?"

"No."

"C'mon..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll be your best friend."

"NO."

"Tch. Fine."

Emma walked past Jubilee and continued her walk toward the kitchen. Knowing that she wouldn't have the advantage, Jubilee followed Emma and conceded defeat. Upon entering the kitchen, Jubilee was greeted with the familiar aroma of Remy's cooking. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and immediately began to cough.

"Ugh, Cajun, whatcha cookin'? It smells spicy!"

"Some dish dat Rouge wanted me ta cook. Gambit wanted to cook his own meal but chere said 'no'."

"Kewl. Where are the Sugar Bombs?"

"Didn't I say..."Emma started.

"No Sugar Bombs for you, petite." Gambit cut in. "Emma's gonna cook sometin'." He bent down and whispered in Jubilee's ear, "Gambit says good luck. I heard dat some need stomach pumpin' after eatin' her cookin'."

"Yeah. I know."

"I can hear both of you Jubilation. Here's something constructive: why don't you locate the others?"

"Alright, later!" Jubilee grabbed a pair of roller blades sitting by the kitchen door. She's always had her original pair at the X-mansion for when she visited.

"Jubilee, no skating!" Emma's warning fell upon deaf ears.

After donning her favorite skates, she skated out of the door and around to the front of the grounds. Her nose caught the smell of something burning. Cigarettes. She looked around and spotted Angelo sitting on the front steps. She skated over to him.

"Hey, Angelo."

"Oh hey, Jubecita." He took a long drag. He suddenly sat up as if someone pinched him in the butt. "Whoa! Jubilee! How ya doin?"

"I'm cooler than ever." She plucked the cigarette out of his hand. "Ya know, that's a bad habit."

"I'm tryin' to quit."

"And it seems to be working." Jubilee replied sarcastically. She crushed the cigarette in hand. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

" I wasn't done with that. As for everyone else, they're around."

"Okay." Jubilee decided she wanted to try her hand at skating. "Hey Ange, watch this." She skated down the driveway. Once at the gates, she turned around and began skating toward Angelo. She pumped her arms harder and harder with each stride until she gained the momentum she desired. In her path was Cyclops's car.

"Uh, Jubes. The car."

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna jump it." At the last possible second Jubilee jumped into the air and grabbed her feet and arched her body. With one arm extended over her head, she spun 540 degrees before landing on the ground skating backwards.

"Damn, tha's X-games material..." Angelo whispered in awe. He smirked as Jubilee came toward him. She skated around him, twirling in small circles. After skating around him three times she stopped and faced him.

"Didn't know I could do that, didja?"

"That was, um, damn. How'd ya get that much air?"

"Practice, practice and practice!" Jubilee performed a handstand and looked at Angelo. "Wanna try? You know, not jumpin' over cars but takin' slow." She stood up tired of the blood rushing to her head.

"Ah, well I dunno..."

"C'mon, ya chicken."

"Okay, okay, chica. Got some skates in my size?"

"Yeah, you can borrow Drake's. I'll be right back." She was halfway up the driveway when she remembered she had to do "mail call". "Oh, I forgot somethin'..." Jubilee skated back to the front gate to pick up the mail. After collecting it, she went into the house.

"Mail call!! Hey Drake, ya got a new issue of Playboy!"

"GIVE ME THAT!!" Drake snatched the mail out of her hands. "I'll take care of the mail. You go do something else!"

"Sheesh! Hey, can I borrow your skates for Angelo?"

"Yeah. Go 'head." He waved her off. He opened to the newest centerfold and whistled in delight.

Jubilee ran upstairs with the greatest of ease despite the skates on her feet. She darted with lightning speed down the hallway. She rounded a blind corner and ran into Everett.

"Oops! Busted!" Jubilee winced. She then took a second look. "Oh! It's just you Ev." She wiped her brow. "Hey, how ya doin?"

"I should be asking you. You're okay I take it." He looked down at her skates.

"Yeah, I'm tough."

"Look, it's all my fault. I should have done something when Angelo told me you were missing." Everett looked out of the hall window. "I'm sorry, J. For everything."

Jubilee waved her hands. "Hey, don't get all introspective on me. It's not your fault. I'm the one that didn't ask you guys for help."

"But-"

"Hey," she put her hand over Everett's mouth. "No 'buts'. Repeat after me: it-is-not-my-fault."

"Okay, Jubilee. I get you." He continued to look out of the window. "You know, I'm glad to have a friend like you. Even when I don't deserve it, you're still there for me. I really did forget that you're important too."

"Dude, this is getting' so mushy. I just do what I hope people to do for me." Jubilee began to skate up the hall. "Being a true friend ain't an easy job but I think you deserve one."

Everett watched her for a moment. "Now who's being mushy?"

"Ahh, shaddup."

"Thanks, Jubes."

"Yeah, yeah, yer welcome."

"Okay Angelo do you know anything about skating?"

"Not really."

"Alright, take my hand." Jubilee extended her hand. "Don't worry, I won't letcha get hurt or nuthin'."

"Um, I can't. You're too far away."

"Oh right." Jubilee took his hand in hers. "Ya gotta skate one foot in front of the other."

Angelo linked his fingers through hers. Her hand was soft and smooth much like the texture of a rose petal. He always thought that her hands were callous and damaged from her powers. A gentle breeze picks up and Jubilee's hair dances with it. For some reason, she looked more mature than her years. He quickly returns his focus to skating before he loses his balance.

"Eh, I think I got it...whoops! Ohshit!" Angelo ran over a stray pebble in the driveway.

"Gotcha!" With strength that surprised Angelo, Jubilee pulled him up before he could hit the ground. "You're too nervous. Chill out. Here, give me your other hand." Angelo eagerly took her hand happy that his chances of falling would be decreased. There was also the secret benefit of holding the hand of a pretty girl.

They skated together for about an hour before Jubilee let him try it on his own. Much to his credit, he learned quickly. Granted, he wasn't as good as Jubilee but he could hold his own.

"Hoo-ha! I'm good!" Angelo pumped his fist into the air. "An-gel-o! An-gel- o!"

"Shyeah, but can ya do this?" Jubilee performed three consecutive back flips on her skates. Her landing proved that this was a trick she performed many times. Angelo stared at her completely mystified. "I used to be a gymnast." She explained.

"I can do dat but not now 'cause I have a cold..."

"Gimme a break!"

"Really!"

"Three words. Yeah and right." Jubilee suddenly grabbed her arm and winced in pain.

"Your arm is injured?"

"Ah...yeah. Guess I overdone it."

"You shouldn't skate with a bad arm, girl." Angelo shook his head. "Know what? Let's see what the hell Emma burned up."

"Oh boy."

"So this is where you guys are hidin'. Whatcha watchin'?" Jubilee said eating a bottle of Tums.

- Some dumb chick flick. -Jonothan rolled his eyes.

"It was Paige's idea." Monet ejected the disk from the DVD player.

"Well, ah fo' one liked it."

"Your Hayseed is showing, Paige." Jubilee teased.

"We forgive you, Paige." Everett chortled.

-How ya feelin', gel? -

"Feelin' good, Jono."

Jubilee took a seat between Monet and Jonothan. She grabbed the remote control and repeatedly pressed the 'channel' button. Nothing of interest was on television but they all decided on Real TV. Three hours of it was enough to drive each of them out of the room. Little by little everyone began to filter out of the room leaving Jubilee and Monet.

"Looks like it's you an' me, M. Wanna play some pool or somethin'?"

"What? Why not Everett and Angelo?"

"Because they ain't here. Besides, I asked YOU. Want to or not?"

Monet looked at Jubilee skeptically. She was not on the best terms with the former X-man and wondered why Jubilee was extending an invite. At first Monet thought she was playing some sort of game.

'No, Jubilee would never play games. What could she be up to?'

"Yo," Jubilee snapped her fingers in front of Monet. "Are you playing or what?"

"Ah, no." She was slightly unnerved by Jubilee's kindness. No matter what Monet does, Jubilee comes right back to her with the same peace offering. "I'll just turn in for the night." Monet rose from the couch and left the room in silence.

"Monet."

She stopped and turned toward the couch. Jubilee was lying on the couch although she couldn't see her. "What?"

"Good night."

Monet nodded silently.

Jubilee sat in the darkness of the den staring out of the window in quiet contemplation of her life. The bay window was padded with pillows providing a comfortable and secure area to spend many hours in thought. Today she realized that she didn't feel as though her teammates were truly concerned about her health. It seemed as though they acted concerned because that a normal reaction to someone's absence. After Operation: Zero Tolerance they welcomed her with open arms but immediately forgot about her once the moment was over. No one bothered to ask her if she how she was treated or what kind of torture she was forced to endure.

With shaky fingers Jubilee reached into her pocket. She pulled out a photograph of her parents. The precious treasure was faded with time and flimsy to the touch. She silently stared at it trying to travel back to the time in which it was taken. Finding no peace within it, Jubilee tucked the picture away once more. Frustrated, she leaned back onto the pillows and looked up at the ceiling, tears finding their way to her eyes. Her privacy was soon invaded upon hearing someone approaching the den.

"Jubilee, why are you still in here?" Monet immediately spotted her sitting by the window.

Silence was her response.

"Listen, Paige wanted me to look for you. She's worried for some ridiculous reason."

Jubilee sniffed. "Well, ya found me. Mission complete."

"I suppose you plan on sleeping down here."

"What do you care?"

"Frankly, I don't. You can sleep down here all you like."

"If ya don't care, why are you still here?"

It was Monet's turn to be silent. Jubilee turned to face the window.

"Get some sleep, M. See ya tomorrow."

"Very well, Lee. Stay down here all night."

"Good NIGHT, Monet." Jubilee said with a bit of finality.

Monet stormed out of the den surprised with Jubilee's tone. Never once has she seen her teammate so serious. Before Paige had awakened her, she had heard and felt Jubilee's thoughts. Jubilee would never admit that she was weary of her teammates feelings toward her but Monet had the benefit of knowing better. However, Monet had no idea how strongly Jubilee felt about it. She also had no idea how much Jubilee wanted to feel apart of a real family. For some reason unknown to herself, Monet felt partly responsible for Jubilee's dilemma.

"Jubilee, wake up."

"Wha...?" Jubilee's response was swallowed by a yawn.

"You slept in da den all night, chica. Everything okay?"

Jubilee sat up and stretched. "Yeah, just peachy."

"I ain't dumb. Nobody sleeps in the den all night 'cause they wanna. What's up?"

"Don't worry 'bout it." She stood and made her way to the door. "I stink. I need to wash."

"Fine. But I wanna talk when you're done."

"I'm tellin' ya Jono, somethin's wrong with her. She's actin' all strange and stuff."

- Lissen, mate. Jubilee's just being Jubilee. She's fine. -

"Shit, man!!" Angelo punched the wall with a resounding thud. "Can you for ONCE think that maybe she's NOT fine??"

- Hey...I know what this is about...you like 'er don't you? -

"Yeah I like her..." Jonothan's eyes sparkled. "Aw, no man. NO NO NO!! That's not what I meant!! I meant she's my friend!!"

- Sure, Angelo. - Jonothan replied suspiciously but then turned serious. - But if you're bent out of shape something must be wrong. -

"Yeah. I remember Emma sayin' somethin' about Jubes feelin' detached. Maybe she doesn't feel like one of the posse. Vato, she slept in tha den all night."

- Talk to 'er. If anything, she will listen to you. As sappy as it sounds, she needs you. -

"Yeah. Look, we never had this conversation, okay? I'm gonna see if I can find her." Angelo walked out of the room.

- Good luck, mate. -Jonothan picked up his guitar and attempted to tune it.

Running out of things to keep himself occupied, Angelo decided take a trip to the kitchen. With any luck, Jubilee would be finished preparing herself for the day and maybe he can somehow get her to talk to him. He absently rubbed at his stubble as he walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by the sound of an all too familiar cereal being poured into a bowl. His face lighting up substancially, he made a beeline toward the source of the noise.

"Hey, Jubecita." Angelo joined her at the counter in the kitchen and helped himself to a bowl of Sugar Bombs.

"'Sup Ange."

"Why do you kids like that cereal?" Scott spoke looking up from his newpaper.

"It's good stuff, se?r."

"Yeah, we eat what we like." Jubilee quipped.

"It's bad for your teeth." Jean said while stirring a bowl of pancake mix. "Scott, how many should I make?"

"Four for me please. Oh, Jean, I can make my own if you want, honey."

"Oh, I figured since I was up here I would make some for you too."

With a loud clatter, Jubilee washed her bowl and spoon and left the kitchen. All eyes turned toward her and followed her into the foyer.

"What's wrong with Jubilee?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Uh, don't worry about it, se?r. I'm gonna go see."

Jubilee skated around the grounds of the mansion, performing stunts that were worthy of the X-games. Resident weather goddess Ororo Munroe watched in appreciation and awe as the girl performed the stunts with ease. She simultaneously worried for Jubilee's safety but soon squashed the fear knowing all too well that the child could have worse things happen. Deciding she would entertain Ororo with a grand finale, Jubilee performed one last stunt on a homemade ramp Wolverine built for her. Unfortunately, Jubilee's concentration wasn't as strong as it should have been for didn't get enough air and wound up landing on her back, hitting her head in the process. Ororo gasped and went to her aid.

"Jubes, that was some spill." Angelo announced, making his presence known.

"I'm fine, Ange." Jubilee tried to stand up but immediately fell back down. "Hey world, stop spinnin'."

"Perhaps you should go to the infirmary, child." Ororo said while steadingly Jubilee.

"I'm cool, 'roro, I'm using the helmet like you told me to."

"I wanna talk to you, chica. I mean, if tha's okay Ms. Munroe."

"Certainly. I was just watching young Jubilation perform." She turned to Jubilee. "I am surprised by your abilities. You have improved." Ororo smiled and took her leave.

"Thanks for watching me, I'll show you some other stuff later." Jubilee called after Ororo. Then she clapped Angelo on the shoulder. "Alright, let's talk. What's up?" Jubilee took off her skates and safety equipment.

"I'm supposed to ask you that. C'mon Jubilee, I know you ain't your usual self."

Jubilee glared at Angelo. "So, I've been out of it. Man, I don't wanna talk about it."

"You can tell me anything--you know that, right?"

"Yeah." She began pacing and swinging her arms. "Okay, it's just that I don't feel apart of the group. You guys treat me like I'm in the way. Then, everybody assumes that I forget about everything that happens. I'm not invincible, Ange. I only try to move on so the rest o' ya can have your damn pity-parties when you're down and then ask me for help later."

"Damn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like dat."

"No, Ange. It's not you. Out of everyone, you've been the most helpful." Jubilee sat on the ground. "Do you remember Operation: Zero Tolerance?"

"Yeah, that was when Bastion had sentinel thing going on...and when he kidnapped you."

Jubilee put her head down trying to hide the tears the slowly found their way to her eyes. "Where were you, Ange?"

" Well, we were floatin' in the middle of nowhere and then some nutjob was messin' with our dreams. Then we got stuck in California and ran into Tores and some sentinels. Thought we were dead too. I guess our situation wasn't as bad as yours though."

"Nah, I know you guys had it rough too. No need to downplay it."

"Yeah but...at least we had each other. You were all alone." Angelo said quietly.

"Ange...that fuckin' bastard tortured me in ways you would never understand." Her voice wavered. "Were you guys concerned at all 'bout me? I worried for all of you. Thought about everyone everyday I was there."

Angelo grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I was. Every night I wondered where you were and how you were bein' treated. At first I thought you mighta been safe but I knew better." He absently traced the lines on her hands. "While everyone else was having fun I would sit off to myself and think of you. I worried everyday, thinkin' you could be dead somewhere."

"I knew you did, Ange. It's just everyone else. Nobody but you even seem to care." Jubilee suddenly stood shot off some of her powers. "God DAMMIT!! I know I'm a pain but...C'MON!! All the caring I fucking do..."

"Jubilee...you're not a pain." Angelo rose as well and hugged her. "C'mon, you'll get through this. You always do."

"I don't know if I can. As long I keep having these damn nightmares it'll never stop." She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "Now you know, Ange. Tell the others if ya want to. I don't care anymore. I don't want to care about anyone anymore."

"Don't give up, Jubes. An' don't stop carin'. THAT'S not like you." Angelo titled her chin upward. "Hey, if you quit, who else am I gonna cause trouble with?" he said softly.

"There's always the guys." Jubilee looked down.

Angelo shook his head sadly. "The guys got nothing on you, Jubes. Nobody's like you...if you stop being who you are then...there no more celebration, chica."

"Thanks, Ange." Jubilee smiled lovingly at Angelo.

"De nada. You embody happiness, that's your name." he blushed.

Angelo and Jubilee stood staring both eternally grateful for the other. Their painful pasts brought them closer on levels that the rest of their teammates would never understand. Their feelings toward each other were platonic and for the first time ever they understood that those feelings run deep. The moment was perfect. He slowly leaned closer to her.

"Oh, there y'all are!"

Jubilee and Angelo all but shoved each other away.

"What were y'all doing?" Paige narrowed her eyes teasingly.

"Nothin'." Jubilee defended.

"It didn't look like 'nothin''. Ah didn't mean to interrupt." Paige said slyly.

"Chica, it was nothin' like dat!! You got heatstroke or somethin'??" Angelo waved his hands wildly.

"Whateva you say. Ah know what ah saw."

"Your accent is showing again." He folded his arms.

Paige ignored his comment and conspiratorially leaned closer to his ear. "Oh, wait til everyone gets a load of this." Angelo jumped back in shock. Paige grinned mischievously "Ah'm just joshin' ya."

"Geez, Paige! Get lost!" Jubilee said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Ah'll leave y'all ALONE." Paige giggled as she walked away. Jubilee and Angelo watched her like hawks until they were sure she was gone.

"Uh, well...ahem! See ya later, Jubes."

Jubilee scratched her head. " Um. Yeah. See ya."

Both strided briskly in completely different directions.


End file.
